Challenge Accepted
by EvilRegal83
Summary: Maura está recibiendo amenazas anonimas de muerte desde que Paddy Doyle fue encerrado tras la declaración de Hope Martin, su coche explota y ella se salva de milagro,la aconsejan entrar en el programa de protección de testigos y Jane insiste en entrar con ella, no quiere dejarla sola, se despide de su familia y se marcha con Maura, nueva vida, nuevas identidades lejos de los suyos
1. Ya no se vivir sin ti

Al Agente de protección de testigos no se le ocurrió otra cosa que convertirlas en pareja de hecho.

Ambas se encontraban sentadas frente a su mesa, una al lado de la otra, Maura no había dormido en toda la noche al igual que Jane.

- ¿Que? ¿Como? ¿Pareja de hecho? Eso es… - miró a Maura y luego al agente moviéndose incomoda en el asiento- eso es como si - señaló hacia su lado, a Maura con el pulgar. - Esta y yo estuviéramos… ¿casadas?

Maura frunció el ceño mirando a Jane

- Disculpa ¿"Esta" ? - le increpó a Jane pero su amiga estaba más preocupada por ese asunto de ser pareja, ella al contrario estaba encantada, al leerlo había esbozado una sonrisilla de la que Jane no había llegado a percatarse.

- Disculpe Agente… - miró su nombrecito en la barra de su mesa - Broyles, como que "¿pareja de hecho?" ¿es una broma? - no es que no le gustara la idea, ¿jugar a estar casada con Maura? Pero no podía demostrar que no le disgustaba aquel nuevo hecho, porque ya era un hecho.

- Bueno, me pareció la mejor opción, querias estar con la Dra Isles, querias protegerla, que mejor forma que convivir en la misma casa con ella, además, no solo sois pareja de hecho, ese es el documento legal que os servirá a cualquier lugar donde vayais, ya que el matrimonio homosexual no es legal en todos los Estados, En realidad si que estais casadas, en Las Vegas, hace tres años, mira la pagina seis

Jane al oirlo se apresuró a abrir la pagina seis del dossier y abrió los ojos como platos al ver la fotografía, Maura y ellas de blanco delante de un altar junto a un Elvis Presley algo patético.

- Pero como…

Maura se sorprendió al ver la foto que Jane sostenía y abrió su dossier para verla mejor soltando una risita al ver aquel montaje y enseguida lo reconoció - Son Ellen Degeneres y Portia Di Rossi, solo le han puesto nuestras caras y un fondo distinto pero el montaje está muy bien hecho…

Jane frunció aun más el ceño y sacudió la carpeta seis que sostenía de esta cayó un pequeño sobrecito, lo miró extrañada

- Ah… lo había olvidado, los anillos.

Jane lo miró

- Los ani…-alzó una ceja, no podía creerlo ¿tendría que llevar anillo? - miró a Maura desconcertada y luego al agente - Ni hablar

A Maura al ver la reacción de Jane se le borró la sonrisa, Jane llevaba quejándose desde hacía una semana, no le gustaba tener que mudarse a Los Ángeles, no le gustaba el empleo que le habían dado, no le gustaba su nombre… nada le gustaba, entendía que no le gustase el plan de estar casadas, era normal, entendía que en su nueva vida quisiera salir con hombres y aquello se lo impediría al menos en cierto modo, pero Maura ya estaba empezando a cansarse de aquellas quejas

- Jane, tu no quieres hacer esto, si quisieras no te quejarías tanto, entiendo que te asustaras y entiendo que quieras acompañarme pero no tienes porque hacerlo, esto es cosa mía, los enemigos de mi padre me persiguen a mi, no a ti, tu puedes volver, tienes tu vida, tienes tu carrera y ya te lo dije anoche, tienes a tu familia, esto va a cambiar tu vida por completo pero yo no tengo a nadie y tu si, no tienes que sacrificarte por mi, se cuidarme sola, llevas poniendo pegas desde hace una semana, te has quejado de todos los empleos que te han buscado, eres policía y quieres seguir siéndolo porque esa es tu vida, en cuanto firme esto ya no podré volver a verte así que será mejor que nos despidamos - Maura se levantó - Estaré bien Jane

- No Maura - Jane se levantó alarmada, no se había dado cuenta que todas aquellas quejas estaban preocupando a Maura y no solo eso si no que le estaban doliendo - No no no… perdóname - la sostuvo de los brazos - ¿Puede dejarnos solas un momento por favor? - el agente Broyles asintió y salió de su despacho con la idea de tomar un café mientras tanto.

- Si que quiero hacer esto Maura - la miró a los ojos - no me hagas caso, el solo pensamiento de no poder verte nunca más me aterroriza, quiero estar contigo, no pienso dejarte sola - a Jane le fastidiaba todo aquello porque el sueño de su vida era aquel, tener una relación con Maura, pero una relación de verdad y no una farsa como era todo aquello, eso era algo que tambien la enfadaba que en cierto modo le estuvieran "robando" ese deseo, ahora tendría que dedicarse a jugar el papel de su mujer sin serlo realmente - prometo no volver a quejarme, si en lugar de seguir siendo una detective de homicidios tengo que regentar un bar de copas pues regento un bar de copas, si en lugar de conducir un coche conduzco una moto pues, conduciré una moto, me da igual lo que sea mientras esté contigo… - acarició sus brazos y su rostro se entristeció - Ya no podría vivir sin ti, no se vivir sin ti…. - Jane se encogió de hombros mirándola - ¿A quien le contaría mis cosas si tu no estas? Hasta comiéndome una hamburguesa grasienta me acordaría de ti, porque me la estaría comiendo tranquilamente sin estar escuchando cuantas grasas saturadas tiene - Jane le sonrió medio riéndose y la atrajo hacia si abrazándola con ternura - Es por egoísmo, ya lo sabes, necesito a alguien que me ponga las pilas todas las mañanas para salir a correr, porque si no no podría seguir atiborrándome de comida basura

Maura soltó una carcajada que la tranquilizó pues las palabras de su amiga eran completamente sinceras, al instante Jane se apartó de ella, sacó los anillos del sobre, le puso el suyo a Maura y le tendió la mano mirándola fijamente para que Maura se lo pusiera, esta contempló su mirada, le sonrió sin poder evitar sonrojarse y le puso el anillo a Jane.


	2. Adiós Boston, Hola Los Angeles

Espera... hagamos las cosas bien - El grito de sorpresa y la carcajada que le siguió inundaron el recibidor de la casa cuando Jane la levantó en volandas y cruzó la puerta con ella

- Jane! - Maura volvió a reír agarrandose a su cuello y cruzó una mirada con ella mientras azorada sentía la mano de su amiga en su trasero, la dejó caer en el sofá y Jane cayó prácticamente sobre ella agotada por el esfuerzo, Maura volvió a reír y se mordió el labio cuando vio como se llevaba la mano a la zona lumbar

- Voy a necesitar un masaje - la morena sonrió y se frotó la zona - deberías de dejar de robarme patatas fritas de mi plato

Maura le dio un cojinazo por aquel comentario ya que sutilmente la llamó gorda y volvió a reírse, Jane volvió la vista hacia ella y le quitó el cojín devolviéndole el golpe, Maura tenía una risa musical que le encantaba.

Se tumbó junto a ella en el sofá y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, Maura la rodeó con su brazo y acomodó el cojín bajo su propia cabeza , suspiró

- Uf...Ni siquiera hemos visto la casa aun, pero estoy agotada

- Yo también - le respondió Maura mirándola y luego miró hacia la puerta enredando pensativa sus dedos en el sedoso cabello de Jane jugando con sus mechones - Ha sido un viaje largo

Jane estaba agotada y el tacto de los dedos de Maura sobre su pelo la estaban dejando dormida, suspiró relajada y posó su mano sobre su vientre. Maura sintió un cosquilleo cuando la mano de Jane se posó en aquel lugar y se humedeció los labios mirando su rostro, tenía los ojos cerrados, llevó su mano libre a la de ella y se miró el anillo.

- Umm... - Jane respiró hondo - Hueles a algodón de azúcar - dijo con la voz soñolienta

Maura sonrío mirándola aunque Jane seguía con los ojos cerrados

- Es el perfume que me regaló tu madre antes de marcharnos, son esencias naturales aunque... no veo donde está lo natural del algodón de azúcar, habría preferido jazmín - rió enredando sin darse cuenta uno de los rizos de Jane en su dedo índice

- A mi me gusta este... parece que estoy abrazada a un algodón de azúcar gigante, dan ganas de comerte... - susurró y sonrío para si

Maura sonrío sobre todo al oir que le daban ganas de comérsela... a ella también le daban ganas de comerse a Jane y no solo porque oliera a vainilla.

- Creo que lo que tienes es hambre... - observó Maura - ¿Que tal si nos levantamos, miramos la casa y comemos algo? - Jane se quejó, tenía hambre pero estaba muy a gustito en el sofá y el cansancio y la pereza la vencían. - Jane... - Maura le tocó el brazo, Jane volvió a quejarse y ella volvió a tocarla - Jane, viene alguien - al oírla decir eso la morena abrió los ojos incorporándose, apoyó la mano en el sofá y vio aproximarse a dos mujeres por la ventana, pestañeó y frunció el ceño - Quédate aquí - se levantó pasando por encima de Maura y se cuadró en postura isósceles oculta en el flanco izquierdo derecho de la ventana, levantó ligeramente la floreada cortina del salón y observó como las mujeres se paraban en la puerta por donde ambas habían entrado hacia un momento, enseguida se oyó el timbre.

La casita estaba a pie de calle, por lo poco que habían observado no era muy grande pero estaba en una urbanización tranquila. El timbre volvió a sonar y Maura se levantó del Sofá pero Jane le hizo un gesto con la mano para que no se moviera, las estaba estudiando, la del cabello negro y rizado llevaba una cesta de lo que parecían magdalenas y la rubia de pelo largo y liso llevaba una botella de vino, Jane no estaba muy segura, aparentemente eran unas vecinas que tal vez quisieran darles la bienvenida pero su instinto le decía que había algo que no encajaba.

Se acercó a la puerta, miró a Maura para que se hiciese a un lado y Maura obedeció, esta abrió la puerta

- Hola - saludó Jane sin abrir la puerta del todo

- Hola - La morena fue la primera en hablar - lamento molestarla, queríamos darles la bienvenida al barrio - le sonrío - y le traemos estos muffins - levantó la tela de cuadros rojos y blancos dejando ver algo que a Jane le hizo alzar las cejas y tensar la mandíbula, ahí estaba lo que no le había encajado antes, miró fijamente a la morena y luego a la rubia


	3. La extraña pareja

Cuando Jane les abrió paso, la extraña pareja entró en el salón y una vez la puerta estuvo cerrada se dirigieron a ambas

- Soy la Agente especial Porter y ella es mi compañera la agente especial Dunham del FBI, somos del programa de protección de testigos - ambas mostraron de nuevo sus identificaciones que la agente Porter sacó de la cesta para dejarsela ver tambien a Maura devolviendole la suya a la agente Dunham - Usted debe ser la Detective Rizzoli y usted la Dra Isles ¿me equivoco? - pregunta retoricamente dandole las mano a cada una - Pueden llamarme Bette

- Yo me llamo Olivia - la rubia les sonrío con amabilidad y les dió la mano tambien para saludarlas fijandose y clavando su mirada en Jane, Jane la miró sonriendo mirando sus ojos verdes, la mirada que recibía a través de ellos le transmitian tranquilidad - Encantada Olivia - volvio a sonreirle - Bueno sentaos - les dijo ofreciendoles asiento en el salón y Jane se sentó en el brazo del sofá junto a Maura mientras aquella visita inesperaba se acomodaba

- Bueno antes que nada - inició Bette dejando la cesta y la botella de vino sobre la mesilla de café - Daros la bienvenida a Los Angeles, estais en un lugar privilegiado desde luego, sostenía una carpeta sobre su regazo - La agente Dunham, Olivia... - aclaró para hacer aquello un poco menos impersonal respetando por lo que estaban pasando y para que se sintieran más relajadas - ...y yo estamos aqui para guiaros y protegeros, nuestros telefonos de contacto están en la puerta de la nevera, nos hemos encargado de acondicionar y preparar la casa - eso incluia montajes fotograficos, llenar la nevera y las despensas... - Jane tienes una moto en el garaje, una Harley Davidson, espero que sea de tu gusto

A Jane se le iluminó la cara de golpe, ya se lo habian comentado pero no le dijeron que sería una "Harley Davidson" precisamente, intentó no parecer sorprendida - Maura tu usarás un Aston Martin DB9, es descapotable, una maravilla - les sonrío - vivis en una urbanizacion de alto standing por lo que sería un poco extraño que no tuvierais vehiculos de alta gama

Maura miró a Jane y le sonrío al ver la cara de sorpresa que ponía, que era la misma que puso ella en cuanto oyó el modelo de su coche

Bette les pasó unos papeles - Ambas estais apuntadas en el club deportivo, tienen canchas de tenis, campo de golf...

- ¿Y de beisbol? - preguntó Jane esperanzada

- no.. lo siento, el beisbol se considera por aqui un deporte sucio, aqui todo el mundo bebe Bling, jugar beisbol va acompañado de perritos calientes, patatas fritas y cerveza... eso no se estila - le sonríe al ver la cara de decepción de Jane a lo que Olivia sonríe mirando a la morena - Pero el club tambien tiene piscinas, hidromasaje, sauna... - intentó animarla sonriendo de medio lado, Maura posó una mano sobre la pierna de Jane y Jane se la acarició intercambiando una mirada agradecida con ella por su gesto -

- Bueno... eso de hidromasaje suena bien - Jane torció el labio aunque por dentro estaba llorando por su camiseta de los Red Sox

- Maura - continuó Bette - tu trabajaras como nutricionista una clinica privada en Sunset Boulevard - le pasó las fotos de la clinica y los documentos - tienes tu propia consulta, mucha gente famosa acude allí para hacerse retoques esteticos. Jane... - la miró - tu trabajaras en Sunset Strip en "el Planet" como encargada, la dueña del Pub es amiga mia, se llama Marina Ferrer, por supuesto solo sabe tu nueva identidad, solo le pedí que te diera el puesto como favor personal, es un pub muy famoso no ganarás menos de tres mil dolares la noche claro que solo abre los fines de semana por las noches y por las mañanas y las tardes abre solo la parte de la cafetería que no se masifica tanto

- ¿tres, mil, dolares? - los ojos de Jane se desorbitaron, Olivia no pudo evitar reir - Bueno en realidad neto neto lo que se dice neto te quedarán unos 900 pavos al mes... hay que pagar la casa, la gasolina, el club, vuestra ropa, la moto... el nivel de vida aqui es bastante caro, pero estareis bien - más o menos te quedará lo que cobrabas trabajando como detective, solo que sin tener que pagar alquiler... - achinó los ojos al sonreirle

ouh... - Jane miró los papeles y volvió a levantar la vista - bueno... son novecientos pavos, podré pagarme entradas de primera para ver a los Lakers, ya que no puedo ensuciarme al menos...

Maura, Bette y Olivia rieron al unisono y Maura acarició la mejilla de Jane, Jane le tomó la mano dandole un beso

- Vaya, para no ser un matrimonio real sois unas lesbianas muy convincentes - les sonrió a ambas al ver aquel gesto de cariño - eso es estupendo

Maura y Jane se miraron la una a la otra - Bueno somos amigas desde hace muchos años - comentó Maura aunque algo sonrojada desviando la mirada de Bette y de Olivia y soltando con suavidad la mano de Jane

Bueno - prosiguió Bette - Ahora si, os tendreis que acostumbrar a usar vuestros nuevos nombres incluso en casa, aunque esteis solas, es muy importante porque podriais meter la pata, en los dossiers que os entregó vuestro agente de Boston el agente Broyles teneis vuestro nuevo perfil, supongo que los habeis estudiado y destruido despues - ambas asintieron - debeis saber de memoria los nombres de vuestros padres y abuelos, ciudad de origen, la historia de vuestro pasado, estudios... todo - se percató de que las miradas de ambas eran afirmativas - bien - se quedó conforme - Pues ahora si , Jane y Maura ya no existen, ahora sois Laura Morelli - dijo mirando a Jane - y Catherine Strauss - miró a Maura - Olivia y yo nos marchamos ya, yo vivo con mi mujer Tina, mi hija Angelica de siete años y mi hijo Pablo de tres, justamente en la casa de al lado - a Jane y a Maura aquello les pilló desprevenidas - Trina Decker la vecina de enfrente - continuó señalanado hacia atrás - Tambien forma parte del programa de protección de testigos, si os doy esta información es porque está aqui por los mismos motivos que vosotras, su marido fue asesinado por Paddy, trabajaba para él y lo traicionó, Trina no es su verdadero nombre, ella testificó en su contra asi que le dimos protección, ella no tiene la suerte de tener una amiga, no tiene lo que vosotras teneis, asi que estaría bien que entablarais una relación, eso si, ella no sabe nada de porqué estais aqui, os conocerá como las nuevas vecinas y nada más ¿ de acuerdo?

Jane y Maura asintieron - por supuesto - dijeron al unisono

- Pues nos vamos ya, si necesitais algo estamos en contacto, el sistema de alarma de la casa y las camaras de seguridad se activan automaticamente, es una casa muy segura no teneis que preocuparos, hay camaras por toda la casa y podeis verlas y controlarlas a través de un programa en vuestros ipad , esta casa es como un bunker- les sonrío y dio a a las dos, besos y un par de abrazos, ellas no habian vivido en sus propias carnes como era estar lejos de sus familias y empezar una nueva vida como alguien completamente distinto pero lo veian cada dia en sus caras asi que la única forma de brindarles su apoyo era hacerles sentir que no estaban solas, Bette se fue hacia la puerta y la sostuvo esperando a Olivia

- Ohm... Laura - La llamó Olivia antes de marcharse con Bette pero se quedó con la boca entreabierta - bueno... - sonrio pícara pensandolo mejor - nada, no tiene importancia

Y cerró la puerta, se despidió de Bette y se marchó en su coche dirigiendose a su apartamento con una sonrisa burlona humedeciendose los labios

- ¿Que... ha sido eso? - preguntó Jane señalando a la puerta cerrada refiriendose a lo que acababa de hacer Olivia, se quedó algo trastornada y miró a hacia atrás para buscar la mirada de Maura

- No tengo la menor idea - contestó Maura alzando las cejas con un gesto de extrañeza negando con la cabeza

Jane se dirigió a la puerta y la cerró con la clave, se giró de espaldas a la puerta y miró a Maura

- Bueno Katie, - Maura la miró - ahora que estoy bien despierta será mejor que preparemos algo de comer - se fue hacia ella tomandola de la cintura y Maura miró sus labios cuando la acercó hacia ella - ¿has odio lo que ha dicho Bette? Segun ella parecemos unas lesbianas convincentes y si ella lo dice... - de pronto Jane tiró de ella hacia si, rompiendo la distancia total que quedaba y Maura abrió los ojos completamente sintiendo la presión del vientre de Jane contra el suyo - deberiamos ensayar un poco ¿no crees? - los labios de Jane se aproximaron y aunque la actitud de Maura era de desconcierto no se movió, su pulso se aceleró, su corazón bombeaba con fuerza en su pecho a escasos milimetros de su boca, Maura dejó caer los ojos cerrandolos al sentir su cercanía

- No lo puedo creer... - Jane alejó su rostro del de Maura y se quedó mirandola estupefacta - ¡Quieres que te bese!

- ¡¿Que?! No! - Maura se alarmó y se separó de Jane, se frotó la ropa como si quisiera aliviar la fantasmal presión del cuerpo de Jane en aquella zona de su abdomen mientras negaba con la cabeza y se daba la vuelta rapidamente con ganas de meter la cabeza dentro de una bolsa de supermercado a pesar de los germenes

Jane la siguió con la mirada divertida por la situación pero nunca había estado tan cerca de los labios de Maura, se arrepintió al instante de haberle hecho aquella broma, pero si se hubiera callado... no sabria que habría pasado si hubiera llegado a besarla, sintió un cosquilleo en el vientre donde persistía aun el calor del cuerpo de Maura

Maura no hacia más que andar de un sitio a otro de la cocina, entre lo nerviosa que se había puesto y que no sabía donde estaba nada...

- Vamos Maura, solo es una broma - Jane atrapó una naranja y empezó a jugar con ella entre las manos mientras su amiga empezaba a sacar cosas de los muebles, tenía el rostro descompuesto

- Catherine - le respondió - Catherine Strauss, Maura Isles ya no existe - se detuvo y la miró a los ojos, ante aquellas palabras empezó a llorar con el corazón encogido

Jane sintió que el alma se le rompía y sus ojos se volvieron acuosos al ver a Maura llorar, era algo con lo que no podía, era superior a ella, dejó caer la naranja sobre la mesa y se levantó del taburete donde se había sentado acercandose a ella y la abrazó con fuerza sin mediar palabra, sintió como Maura rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos presionandola contra ella y Jane cerró los ojos besando su pelo mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba involuntariamente por el llanto, Jane la calmaba acariciando su espalda con suavidad, la mente de Maura navegaba entre el asesinato del marido de aquella vecina cometido por las manos de su propio padre, entre su vida anterior y entre la cercanía de ese momento que acababa de pasar con Jane, Maura cerró los ojos hundiendo la cara en el cuello de su amiga llorando por todo aquello que estaba pasando pero llorando sobre todo por lo que anhelaba y no podía conseguir, sus labios calientes y humedos por las lagrimas rozaron la clavicula de Jane percibiendo la suavidad de su piel, levantó la cabeza cuando apenas había se había calmado y rozó la mejilla de Jane que la miró a los ojos y acarició la suya con el dorso de su mano secando sus lagrimas - ¿Mejor? - Maura tragó y le asintió levemente con la cabeza, Jane le alzó la barbilla contemplando sus danzantes pupilas verdes y calmó los temblorosos labios de Maura con los suyos


	4. Ese beso de tu boca

Tiernos y suaves...

Eso fue lo primero que pensó Maura cuando sintió los labios de Jane, un primer contacto que hizo que su corazón rebotara con fuerza en su pecho, que tuviera la impresión de que iba a salirsele por la boca, la electrizante sensacion del movimiento lento que ejercía sobre los suyos la hizo evadirse del lugar donde estaba, no podía creer que eso que le estaba pasando pudiera ser posible... tanta ciencia para acabar en un estado medio hipnotico, esa sensacion descrita que la gente solía llamar "estar en una nube" a ella eso nunca le había pasado, nunca había experimentado algo asi en un beso y eso que ni siquiera la lengua de Jane se hizo presente cosa que había deseado y esperado pero no ocurrió, los labios de Jane se separaron de los suyos provocando que su piel se erizara, ella la miró a los ojos y dio un paso atrás mientras Maura la contemplaba en silencio dejando escapar el aire que Jane había retenido en sus pulmones al sorprenderla.

Jane no podía creer que lo hubiera hecho, que se hubiera atrevido a besarla y aunque fuese un sencillo beso lo que sintió en su interior fue tan intenso, tan grande... había sentido el deseo de hacerlo muchas veces antes, cuando ella se le acercaba para decirle cualquier tontería, sus ojos siempre se desviaban a ellos, a sus labios, luego levantaba la mirada y alzaba las cejas intentando concentrarse en lo que le estaba diciendo, tardaba un poco dejando que su cerebro recapitulase, sabía que habia captado sus palabras y lo conseguia, lo había imaginado innumerables veces y sentía ciertas cosas en su cuerpo pero no tan descomunales como las que acababa de sentir, las que ella se había imaginado quedaban muy lejos de ser como esta. Detuvo un momento sus labios sintiendo el aliento de Maura y con la intencion de entreabrir su boca pero en lugar de eso los movio una ultima vez haciendolos rozar y se separó de ella despacio apretando sus labios, saboreando los de Maura, lo hizo muy lentamente como si temiera que todo fuese un sueño y Maura desapareciera pero no, seguía ahi, seguía allí de pie, mirandola y si aquel beso hubiera ido a más, si su lengua hubiera rozado la de Maura, no habria sabido parar y estaba segura de ello, no sabía que habria sido capaz de hacer , de hasta donde habria llegado pero las ganas de devorarla de arriba abajo que sentía en aquel momento le daban la respuesta. Se pasó la mano por la nuca sonrojada, no sabia que hacer ahora y empezó a buscar algo que poder decirle

Maura fue quien rompió la tensión del silencio

- No ha estado mal - contestó humedeciendose los labios y escudandose en una mirada sabionda cambiando su expresión desconcertada , prefirió tomarselo asi, aunque por dentro aun sentía el cosquilleo que bajaba desde su corazón hasta el sur de su cuerpo justo más abajo de su monte de venus

- Como? - Jane se quedó estupefacta frunciendo el ceño mirandola

Maura se giró dandole la espalda sonriendo pícara, pues no solo se lo estaba tomando con naturalidad si no que además la estaba castigando por no haberla besado de verdad, por no haberla dejado sentir su lengua, al pensarlo se acarició el cuello sintiendose acalorada mientras abria la nevera, el fresco aire le bajó un poco la temperatura que había alcanzado por culpa de la morena.

Al no recibir respuesta se acercó dando zancadas hacia donde estaba y le cerró la nevera de golpe

- Como que ¿ "no esta mal"? ¿que clase de respuesta es esa? - Maura acababa de herir su ego

Maura disimuló y la miró como si estuvieran hablando de espinacas y no del beso que acababa de darle - pues eso, que no ha estado mal... - sacó varias hojas de lechuga y la miró de soslayo y rió levemente al ver la mirada de su amiga , ahora "su mujer" - que podria acostumbrarme - la expresión ofuscada de Jane cambio, su ceño se relajó y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa bobalicona que no pudo disimular

- mas te vale... porque... - se apoyó de espaldas a la isla situandose a su lado - vamos a tener que hacerlo mucho... - dejó caer

- Ah, si? - la miró haciendose la tonta y volvió la vista a la encimera para colocar la verdura en el escurridor y abrir el grifo para enjuagarla

- Claro, ya sabes, debemos actuar como un matrimonio, las parejas se dan besos y tiene que quedar natural... - se subio a la isla de la cocina y la miró desde arriba

Maura cerró el grifo pensativa al escucharla, se humedeció los labios, se limpió con un paño y levantó la vista hacia ella, - asi que... - se apoyó con una mano en el encimera y con otra en la cadera observandola - segun tu... -deslizó sus dedos por la suaeve madera acercandose a ella,- si yo estuviera preparando la cena y tu estuvieras justo donde estas, debería acercarme a ti justo como estoy haciendo ahora... - la mano de Maura se posó en el muslo de Jane y Jane dio un ligero respingo al no esperarse aquel contacto, abrió los ojos mirandola, Maura se situó entre sus piernas y llevó la mano libre a la otra, Jane miró esa mano y la volvio a mirar a ella con el cuerpo completamente tenso, ella deslizó sus manos un poco mas arriba practicamente hasta sus caderas y eso le provocó un corrientazo cuyo cometido final fue mojar sus bragas, no podía apartar la mirada de Maura que la miraba con intensidad - y acercarme... - continuó en un tono mas bajito -... a tus labios.

Jane bajó la mirada a ellos cuando los nombró, eran tan magneticos e irresistibles...

- y yo... podría... - enredó a Maura con sus piernas impulsandola y pegandola completamente al mueble dejandola solo a un par de centimetros de su rostro - hacer esto - Jane levantó su barbilla y Maura la miró de una pupila a otra sintiendo su respiración golpear su rostro, cuando sintió que Jane se aproximaba cerró los ojos esperando sentir su beso pero todo su cuerpo se estremeció y de su boca estuvo a punto de escapar un gemido que se adelantó a retener llevando varios dedos a sus labios , en el momento en el que Jane deslizaba sus labios por su cuello, sus piernas le flaquearon, su piel se erizó incluso más aun que cuando la besó en la boca y profirió un leve sollozo que escapó entre sus dedos, clavó las uñas en el muslo de Jane y sintió un ligero mareo de éxtasis

- Esta bien asi... ¿no? - susurró a su oido exhalando su aliento templado en su cuello sin separarse de el, sentia el cuerpo de Maura temblar entre sus brazos algo que en cierto modo la extrañó ¿Por qué temblaba? - ¿Es lo suficientemente creible? - le preguntó y sintió como Maura se estremecia, Jane no se movió a pesar de sentir aquello y sonrío para si cuando Maura cabeceó asintiendo sin separarse de ella , la sintió suspirar, retiró su pelo y le dio un pequeño beso tras la oreja, se sentía tan bien con ella en aquel momento que no quería moverse pero es que Maura tampoco lo hizo, su cuerpo tembloroso y la forma en que se estremeció entre sus brazos, fue como si...

- Deberiamos... - Maura se alejó de Jane rompiendo su abrazo sin mirarla a los ojos, se pasó la mano por el pelo sintiendo aun la sombra del beso de Jane y la piel erizada en su cuello - Cenar e irnos a dormir... - su voz se notaba tambien algo temblorosa, tragó, se armó de valor y la miró a los ojos, solo deseaba meterse en la cama de una vez por todas y olvidarse de lo que su cuerpo había experimentado con su contanto, no es que nunca hubiera abrazado a Jane, pero nunca había sido de esa manera y eso si que si, nunca había sentido sus labios, ni sobre los suyos ni mucho menos paseando por su piel, Jane había alterado su sistema nervioso simpático como si acabara de tomarse un chute de dopamina. Quería encerrarse en su habitación y esperar a que el dia acabase - Estoy muy cansada

Jane la miró desde allí, tenía su mirada clavada en ella hasta que la cruzó con la suya y sus pupilas se encontraron, fue solo un instante porque Maura volvió a desviar su mirada, como quien oculta algo, Jane respiró hondo, porque en su interior empezó a cavilar si aquello que ocultaba su amiga era lo mismo que ella llevaba ocultando todos aquellos años, ante aquella pregunta sintió un cosquilleo en su vientre pero la cobardía acabó saliendo por su boca

- Si... es lo mejor - asintió bajandose de la encimera achinando los ojillos al sonreir levemente y se sintió como una idiota al no tener el valor para enfrentarlo, a no tener el valor, para descubrirlo.


	5. Solo hay una

La cena transcurrio al principio en silencio, rompiendose de vez en cuando con un "me pasas la sal" o "un poco más de vino" mientras en las mentes de cada una no paraban de dar vueltas a lo ocurrido, los ojos de Jane escudriñaban los de Maura mientras se preguntaba si en todo aquellos años que la conocia se le había escapado algun detalle, pensando en cada momento que habian estado juntas, en cada comentario y en cada mirada dedicada a ella y su mente se detuvo en el instante en que le habia contado a su amiga que iba a casarse con Casey, su reaccion desde luego no fue la que esperaba pues sus labios le dijeron una cosa pero sus ojos le decian otra, no pareció haberse alegrado de ello y al volver a rememorar el momento en que la habia tenido entre los brazos se estremeció involuntariamente, se centró en ella de nuevo viendo como se llevaba el tenedor a la boca de aquella forma tan delicada

- Está deliciosa... - le sonrió con dulzura

- Solo es una ensalada... - le contestó Maura indiferente- no te gustan las ensaladas

Jane miró su plato, en realidad se había referido más a su boca que a la ensalada

- Pues me gusta mucho - insistió y se limpió con una servilleta al acabar bebiendo de su cerveza

Maura la miró en silencio, su cabeza era un batiburrillo de pensamientos, encogio ligeramente el cuello en el lugar en el que Jane la habia besado, jugó un poco con su comida con la mente en otra parte, quizás habia resultado demasiado evidente ante el roce de Jane, ante lo que su cuerpo habia dejado ver, no habia sido capaz de contenerse apenas, había dejado escapar aquel gemido... se ruborizó solo de pensarlo y evitó la mirada de Jane levantandose de la mesa, llevaba ocultando aquello mucho tiempo y ahora que estaban solas le resultaba extremadamente complicado y más si tenian que hacerse pasar por pareja, al principio le pareció divertido pero ahora la dejaba demasiado en evidencia, cuando en Boston habia tenido la oportunidad de fingir que lo eran le habia gustado, pero no queria que Jane pensara que sentía algo más que una amistad por ella aunque lo habia dejado caer alguna vez, como cuando le dijo "te quiero", a veces no sabia lo que quería, queria gritarselo, queria confesarselo, como cuando se acercaba tanto a ella que hasta le costaba respirar pero se acobardaba por miedo a perderla, a que Jane no sintiera lo mismo, miedo a lo desconocido, a salirse del camino marcado, a perder el control.

Dejó su plato en el fregadero y miró a Jane - Voy... a buscar el baño - le comunicó ella le asintió en silencio y Maura fue a su maleta ,cogio su neceser se dirigió al pasillo y abrió varias puertas, una era una especie de alacena que se encontraba bajo la escalera, otra un despacho y al abrir la siguiente se encontró un baño de marmol con una ducha, tras usarlo, desmaquillarse y salir miró a Jane que estaba acabando de fregar los platos - creo que las habitaciones estan arriba - Jane la miró

- Y que es lo que hay aqui?

- Un baño, un despacho y una despensa, bueno y la salida al jardin trasero y esa puerta - señaló a una puerta que habia en la cocina - supongo que llevara al sotano

- tenemos sotano? - Jane alzó las cejas - siempre quise tener uno y una buhardilla...

Maura le sonrio al ver su expresión infantil

La morena dejó los platos y abrió la puerta que habia en una esquina tras ella, vio unas escaleras, buscó un interruptor y lo que se encontró fue una cadenita que colgaba del techo, la bombilla tintineo y se encendio, comenzó a bajar las escaleras y Maura caminó detrás - desde luego es un sotano en toda regla - dijo al ver que parecia "a medio terminar" y de pronto sintió un golpe a su lado y su instinto de reacción la hizo agarrar a Maura por la cintura con firmeza antes de que esta cayera rodando por las escaleras la sostuvo contra su cuerpo clavando su mirada en ella bajo la tenue luz de la vieja bombilla que ahora se movia ligeramente su rostro cobraba un halo muy distinto al que estaba acostumbrada, sus corazones latian con fuerza y la respiración de Maura se había agitado por el susto - estas bien?

Maura se apresuró a asentirle, se dio cuenta que tenía una mano sobre su pecho y la retiró al instante - me he... resbalado con los tacones... - en realidad le daba verguenza admitir que las escaleras flotantes la hacian marearse, Jane le sonrió y le retiró un mechón de pelo pasandoselo tras la oreja - Bueno aqui lo unico que hay es... - por lo que podía ver desde allí - la caldera, unos cuantos trozos de leña para la chimenea, la lavadora y la secadora - se giró sujetandola por la cintura no solo para asegurarse de que no se volviera a resbalar si no porque le gustaba tener la excusa perfecta para tenerla tan cerca - volvamos arriba - Maura miró hacia abajo y cerró los ojos un momento sintiendo de nuevo aquella sensacion de vértigo y se sujetó a la cintura de Jane.

Una vez arriba recogieron los platos y subieron las maletas, se encontraron ante una sala diafana y abierta desde donde se podía observar el salón y la cocina, una estanteria repleta de libros , con una chimenea un poco mas pequeña que la del salón y amplios y comodos sillones y un sofá con cheslón, allí solo habia una puerta de doble hoja donde descubrieron un amplio ventanal que daba hacia un precioso bosque poblado de arboles, una amplia cama de matrimonio y al entrar vieron otra puerta de doble hoja - esta debe ser la otra habitación, supongo que se comunicaran... - comentó Jane mientras Maura debaja el pesado transportin de Bass en el suelo abriendolo para que saliera y se situó tras la morena, esta abrió las puertas y tras ellas descubrieron un amplio baño, una bañera redonda con hidromasaje, una ducha, dos lavabos bajo un gran espejo, Jane tras quedarse con la boca abierta fruncio el ceño al ver un mando a distancia sobre el el mueble, lo tomo en la mano - Para que será esto? - pulsó uno de los botones y dió un respingo

[ poner musica :  watch?v=yu4VxapYVo8 ]

Al oir la Intro - pero que... - miró hacia el espejo y abrió los ojos de par en par pestañeando despues cuando vio que se veia una television a través de el y a Las Chicas de Oro en la pantalla - jooooooooder... - miró a Maura alucionando y luego hacia la bañera - ya se donde voy a ver los partidos de los Red Sox - rió y empezó a toquetear el mando cambiando de canal

Maura dejó escapar una melodiosa carcajada que hizo eco en aquel baño y negó con la cabeza dejandola que siguiera con el mando y se adelantó cruzandolo y abriendo una puerta que habia justo al otro lado pensando que las habitaciones compartirian el baño, al abrir las puertas no encontró lo que esperaba si no un amplio vestidor, allí ya no habia mas puertas, fruncio el ceño

- Laura... - pero Jane seguía allí entusiasmada con su mando y su nueva tele - Jane - Jane giró la cabeza y Maura negó queriendola regañar, asi nunca iban a acostumbrarse a usar sus nombres falsos, aunque eran sus nombres reales ahora - Aqui no hay más habitaciones...

- ¿Como? ¿Solo hay una?

- Si... - señaló hacia el vestidor

- Seguro que no hay una puerta escondida o algo asi?

Maura negó - No, a no ser que encuentres una que te lleve a Narnia

Jane la miró sorprendida - ¿Acabas de hacer una broma? - Jane rió acompañada por Maura y entró a ver el armario dejando su nuevo juguetito donde estaba

- Si lo piensas... se supone que estamos casadas, seria raro que durmieramos en habitaciones distintas - encogió los hombros

- Bueno, podria comprar una cama supletoria y dormir aqui dentro, es lo suficientemente grande y puedo ver la tele desde aqui - sonrió Jane mirandola

Maura alzó una ceja y torció el labio - ¿Vas a dormir dentro de un armario? - dejó caer aquello con cierto tonillo de manera que se diera cuenta y Jane rió al percatarse, aunque en cierto modo llevaba escondida en uno imaginario desde que empezó a sentir cosas hacia su amiga - Bueno vale... tienes razón no voy a dormir en un armario, usaré la sala o ya veremos...

- De todas formas has dormido conmigo muchas veces... tampoco es un problema

- eh... - la señaló - yo no he dormido contigo, te recuerdo que eras tu la que se metia en mi cama, es a ti a quien le gusta dormir conmigo no a mi

Maura abrió la boca sorprendida y le apartó el dedo con un suave toque llevandose las manos a las caderas lo que consiguió que su blusa se abriera ligeramente y los ojos de Jane se fueran a su escote - ¿no te gusta dormir conmigo?

- Hablas por la noche - alzó la mirada a sus ojos

- y tu das patadas... - protestó Maura

- Bueno da igual... dormiré en el sofá y ya mañana veremos lo que hacemos

- ¿Como vas a dormir en el sofá?, no digas tonterias Jane...

- Bueno, pues esta noche dormiré en la cama pero mañana iré a comprar una y buscaré un sitio para ponerla.

- Se supone que estamos casadas... tenemos que dormir juntas

- Ajá, ves - la señaló de nuevo - te gusta dormir conmigo

Maura le lanzó una mirada asesina y se empezó a desabotonar la camisa

- Q-Que haces? - Jane titubeó nerviosa mirando como su amiga debaja entrever su sujetador de encaje negro a una velocidad pasmosa que le aceleró el corazón a pesar de haberla visto asi millones de veces pero ya no era ni remotamente lo mismo, no lo era, ya no. No despues de haber sentido el cuerpo de Maura temblar contra el suyo, no despues de haber besado sus labios y haber recorrido la piel de su cuello... NO, no lo era

- ¿Que crees que hago? me estoy desnudando, no querras que duerma vestida no?

- No... claro - Jane sacudió la cabeza y se dió la vuelta con disimulo para no seguir mirando hacia donde no debía, nunca la habia mirado con indiferencia pero siempre lo habia hecho durante un tiempo infimamente pequeño y ahora le era sumamente imposible quitarle la mirada de encima, se desnudó despacio pensando en como en un principio habia empezado como un juego y habia acabado siendo todo tan real, si cerraba los ojos aun podía sentir la presion de su pecho contra el suyo y el olor a algodon de azucar le llegó impregnado en su camisa al moverla mientras se la quitaba

Maura observó como Jane se daba la vuelta y se desnudaba, la recorrió con la mirada sin prisa y se giró justo en el momento en el que intuyó que Jane iba a hacerlo y se agachó para sacar de su maleta su conjunto de seda morado

Jane giró la cabeza y vió a Maura agachada sus ojos se clavaron en su trasero cubierto por unas braguitas brasileñas negras de encaje, intentó no mirarla demasiado, se habia quitado el sujetador y pudo ver ligeramente uno de sus pechos balancearse con suavidad y su perfil cuando se levantó tras ponerse el pantaloncito, Jane se dio cuenta que estaba tardando demasiado, se quitó el sujetador y se puso su una camiseta que le quedaba demasiado grande y un pantalon corto y abrió la cama justo cuando Maura se daba la vuelta con la parte de arriba ya puesta, sus pezones se marcaban resbaladiza tela, ella se recolocó el pelo sacudiendo su melena y se acercó a la cama

- ¿no te lavas los dientes?

- Oh... - Jane salió de su ensimismamiento - si, se me habia pasado, gracias por preocuparte por mi higiene bucal "cariño" - Maura la miró sonriendo abiertamente y se metió en la cama mientras Jane se iba a lavar los dientes cosa que ella ya habia hecho en el baño de abajo, acomodó las almohadas y suspiró, apagó la luz del techo y encendió la mesilla esperando a que Jane volviera, cuando lo hizo la miró y le abrió la ropa de cama para que entrara, la dejó caer sobre su cuerpo y la miró - ¿Apago ya?

- Si - susurró Jane mirandola tras acomodarse y Maura apagó la luz

- Buenas noches

- Hasta mañana

Pero ambas se quedaron mirando en la oscuridad


	6. Lagrimas y puñales

**Nota :**

Los personajes presentados en el segundo capitulo y otros que intervendran en este:

*Olivia Dunham : Anna Torv (Fringe)

*Bette Porter : Jennifer Beals (L word)

*Trina Decker : Lana Parrilla (Swingtown)

Se habia despertado de pronto, sobresaltada en medio de una pesadilla, se llevó la mano al pecho y se encontró perdida, no supo donde se encontraba hasta que vio a Jane dormida a su lado en aquella habitación, se calmó y vio que el brazo de su amiga descansaba sobre su regazo, Maura lo apartó delicadamente y se levantó con cuidado, miró el movil, eran las cinco y media de la mañana, Sabado, no tenía que ir a la Clínica aunque le habria gustado poder ver donde iba a trabajar antes de tener que empezar, suspiró, casi hubiera preferido trabajar de camarera con Jane en ese bar. La miró, su cabello rizado y revuelto, su respiración profunda... se metió en el baño y se miró al espejo, recordó la conversación que habian mantenido antes de quedarse dormida, cuando ambas se habian quedado mirando, algo que habia quedado en el aire antes de que se metieran en el programa, antes de que ambas amigas se alejaran de Boston.

_Maura no quiso saber nada sobre su boda con Casey, cuando se Jane se lo contó Maura parecía estar mas ausente que nunca en su vida y las contestaciones a las preguntas de Jane eran tan solo monosilabos, ni siquiera usaba tecnicismos, pero Maura no podía, era incapaz de hablar, no tenía animos para ello y en su cabeza solo vagaba la imagen de Jane vestida de novia del brazo de Casey y el dolor en su pecho era tan grande que no podía soportarlo y entonces otro problema más se sumó a su vida, no solo el inminente alejamiento de Jane si no las cartas de amenaza, Maura no dijo ni una palabra y en lugar de ir a Jane directamente fue a su jefe, a Cavanaugh, pidiendole que no dijera una sola palabra a Jane y este cumplió su promesa encargandole el trabajo a otro equipo de investigadores._

_Una mañana que Jane se preparó para ir a correr con Maura levantandose más temprano de lo habitual con la idea de sorprenderla antes de que su amiga tuviera que ir a despertarla llegó a la puerta y encontró el correo, se lo recogió y mientras llamaba dio vueltas a las cartas para recolocarlas y un pequeño sobre llamó su atención, sin sello, sin remitente, sin dirección, ni siquiera el nombre de Maura, frunció el ceño extrañada, Maura abrió la puerta sorprendida al verla allí y al verla con aquel sobre en la mano se apresuró con cierto nerviosismo a quitarle las cartas, era otro sobre más, otra nota, su mano temblorosa dejó las cartas sobre la bandeja del correo_

_- Hoy no... no voy a salir a correr_

_A Jane no le habia pasado por alto la actitud de su amiga y le sorprendió que no quisiera salir, cerró la puerta tras ella y camino hacia la cocina, Maura tenía mala cara, parecia no haber dormido bien, llevaba aun el pijama y la bata sobre él - Que te pasa?, parece que has pasado una mala noche... - aunque en realidad no solo era una mala noche, llevaba dias sin despertarla para salir a correr, al principio Jane pensó que Maura se habia cansado de llamarla y se iba sola, su insistencia habia disminuido, como si de pronto se le hubieran gastado las energias y la euforia con la que se despertaba cada mañana y ella sabía desde cuando, desde que le habia dicho lo de Casey, Jane no habia podido hablar de ese tema con su amiga porque Maura habia practicamente, "desaparecido" desde entonces._

_Maura no levantó la mirada, estaba entretenida con su molinillo de café cargandolo de granos cuando de pronto la mano de Jane se puso sobre la suya - Se que es por Casey, aunque no me lo digas - La mirada de Maura se posó en los ojos de la morena al instante - ¿Crees que voy a dejarte de lado porque me case con él? ¿Por eso te alejas de mi ahora? Maura eso no va a pasar... todo va a seguir igual, además ahora tendré mas tiempo... Casey limpiará la casa y hará la compra y tu y yo podemos salir por ahi - una sonrisilla güasona se dibujó en los labios de Jane pero no consiguieron que Maura la correspondiera, esta retiró su mano _

_- No es por Casey - Lo de Casey era solo un asunto más pero ahora había dejado de tener tanta importancia, las notas de amenaza habian cobrado toda su atención - si quieres casarte con él es tu decisión, es tu vida, yo no tengo nada que ver en ese tema, solo estoy cansada, marchaté por favor, voy a dormir un poco más - Maura desapareció por el pasillo y acabó cerrando la puerta de su habitación, Jane no podía creer aquel desplante, Maura ya no era la misma pero Jane tenía un presentimiento que empezaba a ahogarla, quería saber que le pasaba, no podía ser tan cínica como para pensar que era solo por Casey, miró alrededor y suspiró sentada en el taburete, se pasó las manos por el pelo y los ojos se le anegaron de lagrimas, no estaba segura de su futuro matrimonio, miró su anillo de compromiso que era un yunque cada vez más pesado, no podía hablar con Maura de sus sentimientos, no podía decirle lo que sentía sobre su inminente boda, no estaba segura de si una vida con Casey era lo que quería realmente y menos si su amiga se alejaba de aquella forma, no estaba segura si en realidad se escudaba en que Maura actuaba asi porque no lo aprobaba solo porque ella misma era quien se sentía insegura al respecto y quería tener la excusa perfecta para abandonarlo usando a su amiga como pretexto, pero no era eso, Maura siempre la habia apoyado en su relación con Casey aunque en las ultimas ocasiones siempre habia destapado sus miedos, la habia mirado a los ojos y Maura había sabido exactamente lo que pensaba y tambien habia comentado cosas negativas sobre Casey, como si quisiera hacerle ver que no era tan perfecto y sus incopatibilidades con él y a pesar de eso siguió adelante hasta soltarle que iba a casarse y la decepción de su mirada se clavó en Jane como un puñal._

_Jane cogió un trozo de papel de cocina, se secó las lagrimas, tomó un boligrafo y un post-it y escribió "te echo de menos" y lo dejó pegado a la cafetera, se acercó a la papelera, tiró el papel y vió algo que captó su atención, se agachó y tiró de un folio blanco y le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando vio aquellas letras recortadas y pegadas sobre él, cuando lo leyó acabó vaciando la papelera y no solo habia una, encontró seis más como aquella, sus nervios la hicieron mirar hacia la puerta cerrada de su habitación y despues su instinto la acercó a la ventana, el coche negro con el que se encontró al llegar desde su casa, saludó a los hombres que habia dentro porque eran compañeros de la comisaría, había pensado equivocadamente que estaban vigilando a alguien pero ahora una corazonada la llevó a pensar que estaban cuidando de Maura, sus ojos se fueron a la bandeja del correo y con cuidado sujetó el pequeño sobre, ya lo habia tocado asi que sus huellas estaba allí, sacó la hoja de su interior con otro papel y la abrió leyendo la misma carta amenazante, sus pulmones se fueron llenando de aire despacio, los labios fruncidos, su cuerpo rígido y su mandibula tensa, su respiración se hizo mas pesada, se giró mirando hacia la puerta de su habitación y su primera intención fue entrar en ella y reprenderla por no haberle contado nada pero entonces volvio a mirar al coche, abrió la puerta y salió fuera acercandose a ellos - Micke, Sullivan, quiero saber lo que está pasando y quiero saberlo ya - les dijo mirandolos amenazadoramente y tras aquello y tras lo que le contaron se olvidó de Casey y se olvidó de todo, él se marchó y su única prioridad fue Maura desde entonces._

- ¿Por qué te alejaste de mi cuando te conté lo de Casey?

Esa fue la pregunta que Jane le formuló a Maura la noche anterior

- No lo hice - mintió

- Si lo hiciste, lo hiciste y desde ese momento no pude contar contigo para nada - se lo decía en un tono neutro, no se lo reprochaba, lo único que quería saber era el "porqué" aunque en su corazón presentía cual podria ser la respuesta, Maura empezaba a ser todo un misterio para ella a pesar de creer que la conocía se estaba dando cuenta que había una parte de ella que le era completamente desconocida- apenas me hablabas, cruzabamos dos palabras durante el dia y todas referentes al trabajo, no quedabamos para comer, ni para salir a correr... - susurró mirandola a los ojos - te necesitaba y tu no estabas y por primera vez me sentí sola, eres una persona muy importante en mi vida Maura

Maura suspiró y clavó sus pupilas en las suyas respaldada por la oscuridad que escondía su secreto, el secreto de la profunidad con que la miraba, un susurro aun más bajo rompió el pequeño silencio que llenó la habitacion

- Más importante que Casey y que cualquier hombre que haya pasado por mi vida

Las pupilas de Maura se dilataron aun más y entre las sombras miró los labios de Jane y la mano de su amiga se posó en su rostro, Jane habia buscado una respuesta cuidada, que pudiera expresar lo que pretendía ante la intuición que sentía respecto a la reacción de Maura con la prudencia de no abrirse del todo por si estaba equivocada, acarició su mejilla y con el silencio como respuesta se inclinó hacia Maura , esta contuvo el aliento al darse cuenta de lo que pretendia y cuando su frente estaba a punto de rozar la suya...

- Deberias haberte casado con él

Jane se detuvo y apartó la mano de su rostro

- Seguirias siendo detective, tendrias tu vida, a tu familia y puede que incluso tus propios hijos en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo conmigo, deberias hablar con Bette y con Olivia y volver... deberias abandonar el programa - Era su miedo el que hablaba, el miedo por lo que Jane despertaba en ella y el miedo al mismo tiempo de estar llevandola por un camino que no debía, sabía que quería a Casey y que amaba su trabajo.

Maura se dio la vuelta y se acurrucó estrujando la almohada acomodandola bajo su cabeza con los ojos abiertos, Jane por el contrario siguió allí, sentada, mirandola y pensando todo lo que habia dejado por ella, lo habia dejado todo, TODO, literalmente, habia dejado su vida entera por estar con Maura

- No pienso dejarte, nunca lo hice y no pienso hacerlo ahora- Le susurró con tono firme y se dio la vuelta enfadada dandole la espalda.

Las lagrimas silenciosas de Maura empaparon la almohada y las amargas lagrimas de Jane la hicieron pensar en su madre, en que necesitaba su abrazo, en sus hermanos, en su sobrino, cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando la imagen de Frost sobre la mesa de autopsias apareció en su mente e intentó por todos los medios que no fuera la ultima imagen que presenciaba antes de dormirse.

Maura salió del baño, cogió sin hacer ruido algo de ropa , cogio su telefono y su ipod y se cambió fuera de la habitacion para no despertar a Jane, necesitaba salir, dar una vuelta sin tenerla a ella de escolta, necesitaba sentirse libre, poder estar a solas con sus pensamientos sin tener constantemente encima a su amiga " eres más importante que Casey y que cualquier otro hombre..." las palabras de Jane se repitieron en su mente y al salir a la puerta miró hacia atrás la fachada de la casa donde iban a residir a saber hasta cuando si es que aquello tenia un fin.

- Un poco de ejercicio mañanero vecina?

Maura miró hacia la calle y se encontró a una mujer morena trotando hacia ella desde la casa de enfrente, llevaba un top y shorts y su corta melena se sacudia al aire por la carrera, tenia en el rostro una amplia sonrisa y sus ojos tenian un precioso y llamativo brillo

- Trina Decker - se presentó al ver que Maura se acercaba a ella, le tendio la mano y cuando Maura se la tomó le dio un beso en la mejilla

Maura se sorprendio por el acercamiento pero enseguida recordó que la Agente Portter le habia hablado de ella y de que su marido habia sido asesinado por Paddy Doyle - Catherine Strauss, encantada

- Siento no haber aparecido ayer , estuve fuera, deberia de haberos dejado una cesta de bienvenida, pero como no me gusta ser desconsiderada me encantaría invitaros a tu mujer y a ti a una fiesta que doy mañana, tengo entendido que tu mujer es la encargada del Planet, trabajará esta noche pero mañana estará libre no? no es nada importante, una barbacoa con unos amigos, estaria encantada de que vinierais, tambien vendran algunos vecinos a los que os puedo presentar y Bette y su mujer Tina

Maura le sonrío, le pareció muy amable - Muchas gracias, hablaré con Laura - esperaba que Jane no le hiciera el feo de no aceptar

- Será estupendo, no os arrepentireis , la haré en el jardin trasero, no os olvideis los trajes de baño, tengo piscina - Trina abrió sus labios en una amplia y preciosa sonrisa - ¿Corremos juntas?

Maura le devolvió la sonrisa - claro - y empezó a correr a su lado.

- Enhorabuena Jane... Ahora si que has conseguido que tu matrimonio de pega parezca de verdad, tu mujer te ha sustituido por la vecina - Se dijo para si misma tras contemplar a Maura, se habia despertado, la habia buscado y la habia visto por la ventana del salón hablando con aquella mujer, desde donde estaban y a través de los cristales le llegó el tono reverberado de la conversacion y oyó algo de una fiesta, "genial", lo que mas necesitaba en aquel momento", pensó ironica y chascó la lengua , tener que cumplir con compromisos con los vecinos cuando a los de Boston practicamente ni los conocia, allí todos parecian ser de una clase social muy distinta a la suya, era Maura quien se encontraba como pez en el agua allí, no ella y para colmo sus palabras seguian grabadas a fuego en su mente "deberias haberte casado con Casey" aquellas palabras le habian hecho daño, mucho daño, mas de lo que Maura podía imaginarse, la unica razón por la que iba a casarse con él era para que no se marchara.

Se sentó en el sofá dejandose caer y se acarició los brazos, otra de las razones era que debía dar un paso más en aquella relación aunque sus ojos estuvieran puestos en otra persona y no en Casey, otra persona que acababa de marcharse a correr con la vecina en lugar de con ella, otra persona con la que estaba casada, por la que lo habia dejado todo y que anoche le clavó la peor de las puñaladas, se echó hacia atrás cerrando los ojos y las lagrimas la desbordaron, tal vez si que debia haberse quedado en Boston. Se limpió las lagrimas y se incorporó apoyando los condos en las rodillas, estaba allí para cuidar de ella, pues eso haría, se acabó el jugar a las casitas, era detective, haría su trabajo, cogería al cabrón que le mandaba aquellas cartas , que habia puesto aquella bomba en su coche y que habia matado a Frost y una vez lo hiciera y lo encerrara volvería a Boston, si, eso es, eso es lo que haría.

- Si?

La voz de Olivia sonó al otro lado algo soñolienta

- Necesito hablar contigo, ¿Podemos vernos?


End file.
